thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Bearclaw
Robert Bearclaw, also known as Ripclaw is a meta human appearing in The Darkness comic series. Biography Meeting with Jackie Bearclaw approached Jackie when he was passing his lands. Jackie proceeded to attack him and they engaged in a fight. After few blows, Jackie is thrown into a car. Roberto then expresses that he needs his help. The fight is interrupted when Jenny arrives at the scene and reveals Bearclaw being her fiancee. Jackie tries to accustom to the revelation. Bearclaw reveals that only Jackie can stop the threat of Cherub Hostile, but he's not prepared. After some consideration, Jackie agrees to help him in order to learn more about how to control the Darkness. They both sit near a campfire and travel to ethereal plane while Capris Castiglione keeps watch over their bodies. Ethereal Plane Bearclaw and Jackie travel deep into Jackie's past. They see apparitions of all the women Jackie ever had relationship with, the death of Todd Calabero, and his closest friends Jenny Romano and Butcher Joyce. They then watch the death of Danny Estacado, Jackie's father. Danny corners Jimmy Franchetti and his thugs in alleyway, but before he can kill them, Darkness leaves him and Jimmy with his men finish off Estacado. The two then travel to Jackie's mother and the moment he and his sister were born. Jackie watches over his younger self and questions Bearclaw why are they here and why wasn't her sister with him in the nursery. Then they watch as Father Brendan takes Capris with him as a promise taken from her mother. The Darkness appears before him, but let's him go. Jackie then meets with his dieing mother. They have a touching moment, which ends with Jackie's mother making him promise to do some good in his life. Jackie, recalling all the suffering he has done begins to cry and then promises her. Jackie and Bearclaw then comeback to the real world, just before Cherub Hostile begin their attack. Battle with Cherub Hostile Three ancient darklings watch as a horde of Cherub Hostile begin their attack. To defeat them, Bearclaw urges Jackie to summon an army of darklings to defeat them. Jackie contemplates about his life and how the meeting with Batman and his spiritual journey changed his view on life. Bearclaw points out the irony of angels trying to do bad, while darkness demons are cast in the role saviours of all life on planet Earth. Jackie then proceeds to summon the army of darklings, which slaughter all the Cherub Hostile and kills its reader Conquistador. Jenny's Death Later, Bearclaw called Jackie as to find out where is Jenny. Jackie suffering from the loss of Jenny, doesn't pick up the phone. Artifacts Ripclaw participated in the Top Cow Universe Artifacts story. Aphrodite IV infiltrates the Cyber Force HQ and catches Ripclaw mid-air and throws him into a wall just before putting the boots to Velocity and Cyblade. She is subdued by Ballistic. Aphrodite IV tells Cyber Force that a group of individuals are collecting the Artifacts to bring down the end of the world. Velocity asks Ripclaw if he believes Aphrodite IV's story, Ripclaws responds by saying no but it is to risky not to. Ripclaw personally asks to fight Jackie Estacado because he has experience against the Darkness wielder. Ripclaw and Estacado fight to a draw, during the fighting they have dialogue about why the Artifacts are being collected which everyone is able to overhear. This causes Cyber Force to turn on Aphrodite IV when they determine she is lying to them. Personality Ripclaw is definitely the strong, silent type, the quintessential loner, not very sociable, no fun at parties, but definitely the guy to take if you are going on a hike through the woods. He's highly intelligent, introspective, very well-read, and eminently knowledgeable especially with regard to past and present Native-American cultures. He has a strong sense of right and wrong and embodies all the classic virtues of honour, sincerity, respect and compassion. Because of this, Robert was immediately at odds with Jackie, which was hot-headed, rash and quite blunt. They eventually come over their differences, but only because of Jenny's intervention. Powers & Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Ripclaw possess superhuman strength. He was strong enough to throw Jackie into a car with a huge force. Ripclaw could even match Jackie's strength while the latter was in his Darkness armour. * Superhuman Durability: During his battle with Jackie, Ripclaw avoided any major trauma or wounds, while a normal human being would have been easily killed. * Superhuman Healing Factor: Ripclaw can instantly heal any wound. * Metamorphosis: Ripclaw is a cybernetically-enhanced Native-American metamorph who has the ability to assume certain animalistic attributes, most notably the teeth and claws of a bear. This physical transformation defies any kind of scientific analysis, but seems to involve some sort of manipulation of unstable molecules. One of the most amazing aspects of this unique ability has been the miraculous discovery that was made after the tragic loss of both hands. The bionic replacements Ripclaw received from Cyberdata became so much a part of him that they too could assume the appearance of claws just like his real hands had done. * Cybernetic Claws: Ripclaw possess a pair of cybernetic claws. These claws were sharp enough to cut though a car or even Jackie's Darkness armour. * Astral Projection: Ripclaw is also able to enter another plane of existence -- one that he interprets as being a world in which spirits dwell. He used this ability to travel into Jackies ethereal plane, even bringing Jackie himself. * Psychometry: He can get psychic impressions from what he considers to be the spirits. * Darkling Immunity: Being the avatar of ancient spirits, Darklings can't fight Ripclaw and must stay out his way. Abilities * Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Ripclaw is an expert in hand to hand combat. During the fight with Jackie, he was easily able to match him in combat. Gallery RCO018 1468life8.jpg|Robert fighting Jackie RCO007 14688life41.jpg|Ditto RCO009 14688life32.jpg|Robert throwing Jackie into a car RCO017 146life12.jpg|Robert evading Jackie's attack RCO020 146life5.jpg|Robert travelling with Jackie to ethereal plane RCO007 14life38.jpg|Robert in ethereal plane RCO022 146angel33.jpg|Robert besides Capris Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Human